Amanhã
by viktorya-santos
Summary: O que aconteceria se no dia seguinte você tivesse que deixar a turma do bairro? Essa é a pergunta feita por Nico Uno, um dia antes de sua despedida. Mas os agentes descobrirão que há muito mais sujeira por trás deste dia do que pudessem imaginar.
1. Prólogo

Bom, após muito tempo enferrujada sem escrever, estou escrevendo uma fic justo do desenho animado da minha infância: Turma do Bairro. A situação que se passa na fic é uma já abordada em provavelmente muitas outras: Quando os agentes tem que sair da turma. Nessa fic, em especial, é retratado a despedida do número 1. Não esqueçam dos nomes dos personagens:

**Número 1:** Nico Uno

**Número 2:** Horácio

**Número 3:** Kuki

**Número 4:** Maurício

**Número 5:** Abigail

**Número 362 (líder suprema)**: Raquel

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Não tão longe do quartel general do setor V, mas nem tão perto assim, dois agentes caminhavam em baixo da chuva como se a mesma parecesse não incomodar. As meias encharcadas e a roupa pingando não era nada comparada a maior decepção de suas vidas: Sair da turma do bairro. O céu completamente nublado acompanhava os dois, triste e cinzento como eles.**

Abigail e Nico Uno andavam na calçada da rua do bairro residencial. As poças de água aumentavam e entravam em seus sapatos, estragando até o sapato-foguete do número 1.

De repente lá estava ela, uma repugnante poça d'água em frente as duas crianças refletindo a imagem dos dois. Eles se olharam mais uma vez pela poça, e depois seguiram seu caminho em direção ao quartel general.

Número cinco sabia que Nico provavelmente seria um agente secreto da turma do bairro, pois era muito bom, mas nada seria como antes. Ela também sabia que teria de se tornar líder do setor V até que fizesse 13 anos e sabia muito bem, para terminar, que logo sua turma estaria completamente crescida. Número 2, 3 e 4 fariam aniversário logo após ela e se tornariam adolescentes também.

Mas o que era mais assustador, principalmente para Nico, era que no dia seguinte ele completaria 13 anos de idade. Se afastaria de seus amigos e se tornaria de repente uma nova pessoa, "chata, festeira e surda" segundo ele. O som alto do Rock o deixava tonto.

Por outro lado, os vilões mais chegados da turma do bairro já haviam até combinado um churrasco no dia seguinte para comemorar o aniversário do agente.

E nada nunca mais seria como antes, nunca, nunca mais.


	2. Um dia antes

**Quase chegando na casa da árvore, falam baixo entre si:**  
- Já pegou os códigos? - diz número 1 apreensivo.  
- Você já mostrou pra número 5 mais de 3 vezes. - ela suspira - Sim, peguei.  
- Sabe onde estão os mapas: Na al...  
- Ala AB3.  
- E já passou o meu código de meleca do cofre de armas para o seu?  
- Já, na sua frente.  
- Então acho que é isto, não é? - reflete ele tristemente - Não vai demorar muito e vocês terão de fechar a casa na árvore, porque ela fica em cima da minha casa, e como vou lutar ao lado dos adolescentes pode ser perigoso.  
- Número 1 - Abigail coloca a mão em seu ombro e eles param de caminhar - A número 5 não tem tanta certeza disso.  
- Não tem? - Nico limpa os óculos embaçados - Só por causa *daquilo estranho que aconteceu com o Chad, não viaje número 5. Virar adolescente é o destino de toda criança da turma do bairro.  
- Quem sabe... - os dois continuam a caminhada.

Quando entraram na casa da árvore, lá estavam os outros três integrantes do setor V: Kuki, Maurício e Horácio, segurando uma faixa escrita: "FELIS ANIVERSÁRIO" (Nota-se que o ''felis" foi escrito pelo Maurício.)  
Na frente dos três um bolo escrito: Nico Uno. Mas sem velinhas com o número 13, pois as crianças sempre haviam odiado este número.  
- SURPRESA!  
E surpresa é uma palavra maravilhosa quando realmente é surpresa. Mas número 1 havia ouvido as crianças gritando de noite, quando ele já estava deitado: "NÚMERO QUATRO, FELIZ É COM Z" "Não é não!" "É sim!"  
e finalmente: "NÚMERO 4 e 3, parem de gritar se não o número 1 vai desconfiar de tudo" e os berros foram seguidos de silêncio. Mas Nico disfarçou e fingiu não ouvir nada.

- O que achou? - Diz Kuki alegremente, apesar da situação constrangedora do dia seguinte.  
- Puxa turma, eu não tenho... não tenho como agradecer - Ele dá um sorriso tímido evitando chorar e depois coça a sua careca - Pena que não tenho nada para retribuir.  
- Tem sim cara, você já agradeceu, foi o melhor amigo e melhor líder que nós poderíamos ter - Sorri número quatro.  
- Nunca descansou pelas suas tarefas - continua número 2.  
- E sempre esteve junto com a gente - completa Abigail do melhor jeito que pode.

Então um abraço em grupo foi tudo para deixar o momento o mais especial possível. Só que por mais que fosse um momento caloroso, Nico não podia deixar de se culpar pelos dias que havia preferido sair sozinho para cumprir sua missão ao invés de levar a turma. E não conseguia disfarçar a dor no peito pela mudança repentina que iria sofrer, o que iria lhe causar muita insegurança.  
- Quem sabe ainda há um jeito de eu me lembrar de tudo - ele fala esperançoso. Corre para a sala ao lado e pega uma caixa, em seguida escrevendo: "Turma do Bairro, memórias"  
- Acho que é proibido fazer isso, número 1 - diz número 4 - Mesmo que você vá fazer 13 anos amanhã e vai se despedir na frente de toda turma do bairro pra sempre e nunca nunca mais será nosso amigo não quer dizer que não amaremos você.  
- Cala a boca número 4! - Abigail disfarça - A número 5 vai pegar uma foto nossa para colocar na caixa, tá?  
Os outros agentes fizeram a mesma coisa. Todos eles pensavam: "De que adianta?", mas não gostariam de estragar os sentimentos de esperança do seu líder.  
Em seguida a caixa estava cheia, inclusive com os sapatos-foguete reserva do número 1.  
Haviam outras coisas ali como o diamante de amora que Abigail havia dado para ele no seu aniversário passado (infelizmente ele não gostava de amora), um óculos escuros reserva, uma foto de todos juntos e outra de quando Nico havia sido "consagrado" o líder do setor V, o que fora 3 anos atrás.

Número 1 pega a caixa e entra no elevador para descer para sua casa.  
- Não vai comer? - Kuki pergunta.  
- Eu já volto, vou deixar essas coisas em um lugar bem seguro e visível.  
E o elevador desce.

___________________________________________

Na base lunar da turma do bairro obviamente não estava chovendo. O tempo em volta era o mesmo de sempre: uma imensidão de pontos prata piscando e um fundo negro, sempre negro.  
Negro como a mente de Raquel: ela estava triste quanto a despedida de seu amigo que havia a apoiado tanto.  
"Porcaria de regra estúpida de 13 anos", ela pensava consigo mesma, assim como todo o agente da KND que iria fazer 13 anos.  
Depois raciocinava novamente e lembrava que era um regra importante, pois ao fazer 13 anos era normal a pessoa mudar completamente e havia muito risco de trair a turma do bairro. Por isso apenas agentes realmente bons e fiéis era escolhidos para participar da TEEN NEXT DOOR.  
Acontece que Raquel não fazia idéia de que pudesse existir uma Turma do Bairro com adolescentes. Quem era o responsável por escolher os agentes adolescentes era o número infinito, um tanto misterioso que apenas poucos já haviam visto pessoalmente.

- Tudo pronto senhor - Número 143 se aproxima vestido de espião pois acabara de voltar de sua última missão (espionando, claro.)  
- Certo 244, sem imprevistos. - Número 362 suspira - Esta será uma perda significativa para a turma do bairro. Não queremos que os adultos se aproveitem disso.  
- Quanto a isso senhor, eles apenas planejam um churrasco para comemorar.  
- Esteja lá quando eles fizerem. Quem sabe o que podem estar tramando!  
- Senhor, sim senhor. - falou 143 por de trás da máscara preta. Depois se retirou, não querendo preocupar a comandante que havia ganhado um rosto completamente triste nos últimos dias.  
___________________________________________

- Perfeitamente, perfeitamente - a voz riu enquanto falava ao telefone - não estou pagando você á toa. Preciso do aparelho imediatamente.  
Agora já se demonstrava furiosa, a ponto de quebrar alguém em pedaços. Ou talvez qualquer coisa que estivesse na sua frente.  
- Preciso progamá-la hoje. Como assim quando eu vou usá-la? Usarei amanhã, e a cada detalhe que você perguntar a mais eu desconto no pagamento. Quero daqui a uma hora, na frente da minha casa.

* * *

**Okey gente, se vocês já tiverem visto o filme I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S ou no Brasil, U.M, esta fic não fará qualquer sentido. Por isso ignore o filme.  
Valeu Oka-sam e Natasha =D Breve continuo!**


	3. O grande dia da despedida

**Notas: O que Nico Uno menciona no capítulo anterior sobre Chad é do episódio que se descobre que ele ainda é da turma do bairro, mesmo após aparentemente ter "traído" a KND.**

* * *

A turma toda ria nos sofás da sala. Uma pilha de refrigerantes de laranja na frente das crianças junto com um bolo enorme era uma cena dizia: "Veja, estamos nos divertindo!" Eles decidiram fingir na sua última noite juntos que aquele era um momento de uma sexta-feira comum, quando todos chegavam da escola e podiam ter um final de semana inteiro a sós.  
- Você lembra quando a molecada tirou uma foto do seu bumbum nico? - Maurício fazia a maior palhaçada nem percebendo que estava com um enorme bigode de refrigerante.  
Logo os 5 agentes caíam na gargalhada! Número 2 quase chorava de tanto rir, com os pulmões doendo. Sim de fato, aquela experiência da foto do bumbum do Nico tinha sido constrangedora, mas o ditado popular como dizem por aí "Você vai lembrar disso e vai rir" realmente aconteceu.  
E de quando Nico havia virado uma foca, Kuki uma ave, Maurício um coala, Abigail um cervo e Horácio um hipopótamo. A turma do bairro chegou a um fio de ser derrotada.  
Mas todos eles riam, independente da quase-derrota. Número 1 não mencionava nenhuma "aventura" que havia passado, talvez pela dor que sentia. Mas ria junto, risadas extrovertidas e soltas.

Kuki não pode deixar de notar que ele não comia.  
- Você não quer?  
- Fiquei cheio, nº3. Os adultos até tem razão quando dizem que o refrigerante infla seu estômago. Amanhã eu como, sim? Deve estar uma delícia - falou carinhosamente, tentando não estragar os sentimentos da sua amiga sentimental.

Passado mais de 3 horas rindo, vendo TV, relembrando missões e bebendo refrigerante, decidiram ir finalmente se deitar. A turma desliga as luzes.  
- Pss, número 5 - Nico a chamou para o canto do corredor, quando os outros 3 integrantes já haviam se deitado. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, apenas uma escrita "ALARME" podia ser vista. O ambiente estava escuro como suas próprias sombras, podendo ser completamente confundido com elas.  
- Número 1, que foi?  
- Eu tenho uma última ordem pra você - falou, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros da garota. Ela estremeceu com as mãos frias dele e também pelas suas emoções. - Fique como a nova líder do SETOR V.

Número cinco fez um som estranho, parecendo estar prendendo a respiração ou trancando o choro. Ela concordou com a cabeça e falou:  
- Pode deixar, número 1.

Embora não pudessem ver as faces um do outro, Nico podia afirmar com certeza que número cinco estava sorrindo.  
- Bom, vou me deitar. Nos vemos amanhã.

"Amanhã, amanhã, amanhã, esta palavra está acabando com a número 5" pensou Abigail.

* * *

- Tudo pronto para amanhã? - Pai ria na sua poltrona como se tivesse certeza que o dia seguinte seria o melhor de sua vida.  
- Sim, pai.  
- Perfeito. Sem o número 1 no meu caminho, eu vou massacrar a turma do bairro. O setor V vai sentir na pele toda a raiva que eu tenho deles, e vão desejar nunca terem entrado para a KND.  
A molecada e o pai soltaram uma gargalhada enorme, assim como seus inimigos vizinhos soltaram a pouco tempo.  
- Vocês verão meus filhos, que após amanhã todas as coisas se tornarão muito mais fáceis para nós. Agora se deitem, a essa hora os pirralhos "próximas a nossa porta" devem estar dormindo.

A noite de todos foi tranquila. Talvez pai tenha sonhado bastante com sua vitória no dia seguinte, mas ninguém poderá entender realmente seus pensamentos. Digo a vocês que ele apenas estava muito, muito feliz, embora uma raiva gritante o consumisse por dentro, pronta para explodir.

* * *

**O dia seguinte**

Sem mais rodeios é claro, todos da nossa história haviam acordado: Os agentes mais tristes do que nunca, apenas se limitaram a dar oi uns aos outros. Permaneceram todos quietos, os olhos fitando o chão. Ao contrário do dia anterior não estava chovendo, mas as nuvens negras indicavam que iam desabar a qualquer momento. Não se ouvia nenhum passarinho cantando, "talvez tenham fugido para bem longe, assim como eu quero", observava número cinco. Maurício e Horácio permaneceram o tempo todo trocando olhares tristes e desapontados. Kuki hora chorava escandalosamente, hora se acalmava. Os pais de número 1 preferiram nem falar com ele, pois desde um mês atrás ele falava que odiaria aquele dia insuportável!

Quando todos íam entrar na nave para ir a base lunar, número 1 deu um passo para trás:  
- Por favor turma, vão indo antes, eu quero muito passear pelo quartel pela última vez. Depois pego a armário-de-escola espacial e vou sozinho. Estou logo atrás de vocês.  
- Não demore - disse número 2 apreensivo. Logo levantou vôo no ônibus-foguete e partiu com os outros.

Já quase chegando na base lunar, Maurício falava (ou quase gritava):  
- Eu odeio esse dia! Por que tudo tem que acabar?  
Depois seus olhos brilharam e ele soltou uma lágrima pequena, porém significativa.  
Embora ninguém pudesse ver os olhos de Horácio, eles estavam vermelhos e marcados: tudo indicava que havia chorado muito de noite.  
Então finalmente entraram na base. Número 362 os recebeu pessoalmente:  
- Eu sinto muito. - suspirou, mas logo notou um "pequeno" detalhe - Onde está o número 1?  
- Ele já vem, queria olhar a base pela última vez. - respondeu Abigail.- Já está chegando.  
- Vamos entrando então.

A sala principal da base estava cheia com todos os agentes KND, que aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada do agente que com certeza viraria uma lenda. Os menos chegados ficavam quietos respeitando a dor dos que conheciam mais o Número 1. Raquel pegou o microfone e falou:  
- Número 1 já está chegando. Vamos aguárda-lo.  
- Que coisa de noiva - fala número 86, ou "fofa", como era chamada quando alguém queria irritá-la. Mas a líder suprema lançou um olhar de extrema raiva para ela, que logo ficou quieta.

Assim esperaram meia-hora, uma hora, duas horas. O tumulto já era grande entre os agentes.  
- Já é demais - Abigail pegou o comunicador - Número 1 onde você está?  
Mas a resposta não veio. Bem na verdade, veio sim.

No mesmo instante o grande painel-visor da sala ligou e mostrou a imagem do pai. Aquilo assustou a todos, para falar a verdade, número 362 se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Ela começou a tremer e falou:  
- O que você quer, pai?  
Ele deu uma pequena risada maliciosa.  
- Estou com o número 1. Eu quero os códigos secretos da turma do bairro, em troca eu devolvo seu agente aniversariante. Todo caso eu tenho outros meios de fazê-lo falar.  
Então caminhou um pouco para esquerda revelando número 1 pindurado em correntes, bem acima de uma gigante tigela de aço com fogo ardente em baixo. A face desperada do agente e sua boca vendada fez número 3 dar um pulo de susto.  
A líder suprema pegou seu comunicador e falou:  
- 143, onde está você? - mas o agente também não respondia.  
Então o super-vilão levantou o menino espião desacordado colocando-o bem em frente da câmera.  
- Vocês perderam. Entreguem-me os códigos e tudo acabará bem, pelo menos para a vida do número 1.

* * *

**O que farão os agentes? Como reagira nº 1? Estas respostam serão respondidas no próximo capítulo õ/**


End file.
